


Notable Pondering

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eddie Thawne-centric, Ficlet, Gen, POV Eddie Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Eddie thinks, long and concentrated, about the importance of his life.
Kudos: 2





	Notable Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that it's been five years since Eddie left the show, nonetheless, I wanted to write something with him.
> 
> ~~Yesh, still love him, ;D~~
> 
> Anywho, the fic's based on a FFF prompt called "Bittersweet Beginnings", so it will give an idea of how the plot's like.
> 
> Little bit of Eddie's characterization is inspired by telm_393's ['Dumb Blonde'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428658) and TheFlashFic's ['Small Miracles'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453305)

It all happened in a comfy apartment, where someone hung their coat in a rack. He put his badge away, dimly aware of it was a reminder of who he was. He took a while to stride into his living room, drawing out a deep sigh.

He kicked his shoes and fell into the space of the couch, settling his eyes at the ceiling.

Eddie tried to relax as something rubbed him off. The mission didn’t go awfully— it had turned out fine and everyone got saved from the meta of the week. The team celebrated it with a few drinks just before the sun had set.

And the way Barry contributed to doing something… important, weirdly bothered him. Maybe because he wanted to have that feeling of achievement, too?

Still, there was something always in the back of his mind. Maybe he should stop trying to run away and contemplate about it.

Eddie was aware of how his life had a bittersweet start. It wasn’t too bad and not all good, either.

Keystone City was neither a complete torture or bliss to him, but certainly somewhere he didn’t belong in. He had grown up being known as a politician’s son, the fat kid, and that one detective.

It wasn’t until he had worked out that he had received any sorts of compliments after. The image of the little fat kid had been replaced by someone fit. It had slightly changed the perspective of people, who had an impression about it.

His family had a successful line of politicians, intellects, and captains of industry. Eddie was always sure that he never fit in with the family’s linage and ideals.

Did it hurt? Yeah, it did and he was determined to put it aside, even if it was stuck in his head for the past hour or so. Until… well, maybe he should just confront it.

In Central City, he’s known to be lots of things. Detective Pretty Boy. Joe West’s partner. Iris’ boyfriend. He had performed several services in his job at the CCPD, risked so much for his position and still it didn’t feel satisfying at times.

When he had learned that he would be deemed as a failure in the future, the information had stung.

What was he supposed to do? Not feel that it didn’t degrade him? If Wells wanted to make his life sound pathetic, he did. But someone’s future couldn’t control the outcomes of it.

His life was his own.

 _Meaningful_. It was something that Eddie wasn’t sure that his life was, never really. It didn’t had an amazing start in Keystone or Central City, and proved to be something to work on.

Eddie planned on figuring out on how to… grow proud of himself. It would take some work, however, he couldn’t wait until it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
